<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Mine by PrincessMeow1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456616">All Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989'>PrincessMeow1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tumblr request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a Regulus x reader punishment smut with a jealous Regulus? Thanks for considering x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regulus, what is wrong?” </p><p>You had asked this question at least 20 times since leaving the restaurant that the two of you had dinner in. Regulus was in a good mood when the two of you met Evan and Barty. He was in an extremely good mood, your mind supplied.  </p><p>From the time of your wedding three weeks beforehand, Regulus had been smiling nonstop. It was a refreshing “brief” change. You had gotten used to Regulus rarely smiling or laughing ever since the war started. He had all the reasons to be serious and calculating. Anytime that Regulus went out to do a “job” he risked not coming home at all. </p><p>“Nothing.” </p><p>Regulus replied, pulling you from your thoughts. You quickly took off your coat as Regulus stalked across the room in search of a drink. </p><p>“And I was born yesterday. Come on Regulus, I have known your face since we were 11. I think that you owe me a bit more credit.” </p><p>“Why don’t you ask, Evan?”</p><p>Regulus replied. His tone was harsher than Regulus intended...no, it was exactly how he intended. He wanted you to hear the displeasure, the annoyance, the sheer unbridled jealousy that was flowing through him. </p><p>Regulus didn’t see the look of confusion on your face. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>You questioned. Regulus slowly rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt exposing his forearms. </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean, don't play dumb.”  </p><p>When he said “don’t play dumb” the annoyance quickly began to build. Just how was you questioning what was eating your husband dumb? </p><p>“Regulus, for Merlin’s sake, I am not a mind reader. Would you just tell me what I did?” </p><p>“Hmm...I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you were flirting with Evan like some giddy eyed whore. You’re lucky that I didn’t lay you over my lap in front of god and everybody.” </p><p>The iciness of Regulus’ tone and the words that came out of his mouth left you looking at him dumbly. How were you flirting with Evan? Had you missed something? </p><p>“Regulus, baby, I wasn’t flirting…”</p><p>Regulus held a hand up, silencing you with one motion. </p><p>“Don’t call me baby when you are flirting with another man. You’re my wife, not his.” </p><p>“Yes, I am your wife.”</p><p>You replied. </p><p>Regulus could still see Evan stroking your hand as he admired the wedding ring that Regulus had put on your hand weeks before. You didn’t pull away as Evan made sweet comments about how pretty the ring was and what a pretty bride that you had been. Regulus had been watching the scene with a livid expression on his face. What made him angrier was the fact that Evan knew his best friend was mad. Evan looked at him with an amused smile.</p><p>Don’t get mad, Reg. I’m not going to run away with her.<br/>
What made Regulus angrier was the fact that you laughed. You assumed the whole thing was some damned joke that he would find “funny.” Regulus, in fact, found it infuriating...not funny.</p><p>You had quickly crossed the room and had wrapped your hands around Regulus forearms. </p><p>“Regulus, it was innocent. I wasn’t flirting with Evan on purpose and Evan isn’t interested in me. Sweetheart, you know Evan is in love with Emily.” </p><p>Regulus shoved you away. You stumbled backwards. Normally, you would have given him some space but tonight you were upset. Stomping your foot, you earned a scowl from your husband. </p><p>“Just get away from me. I don’t want to talk to you right now nor do I have the patience to deal with your attitude.” </p><p>Regulus snapped. You crossed your arms over your chest. </p><p>“And just what attitude is that?” </p><p>Regulus smirked before replying in a high pitched voice. </p><p>“That one, right there.” </p><p>“Fine. If that’s what you want.”</p><p>You replied before stalking down the hall to the bedroom and slamming the door. For the next hour and a half, you avoided Regulus. You tried to think about if you had actually done something to make Regulus think that you were being “a flirt.” The best that you could think of was the fact that you let Evan hold your hand while he looked at the ring. </p><p>I had my other hand on Regulus’ thigh the whole time. What kind of person keeps their hand on their significant other if they are flirting?<br/>
You thought angrily. </p><p>The next hour passed slowly. You lay in bed waiting for Regulus to come in and apologize for his behavior. When he didn’t, you decided that you would just say sorry for whatever wrong it was that you had committed in his mind. You wanted him to come to bed with you so both of you could forget the whole day.  </p><p>You got out of bed and stripped down to the black lingerie that was under your dress. Walking back into the living room, you focused your attention on Regulus. Taking one look at him, you knew that he was tipsy. The nearly empty bottle of whiskey was yet another clue.  </p><p>“Reggie, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” </p><p>Regulus looked up with a dark glint in his eyes. </p><p>It was going to be one of those nights</p><p>“Cmhere baby.”</p><p>Regulus replied. You quickly took your place on his lap and unbuttoned his dress shirt halfway. Maybe you could get him buttered up enough where he would forget the evening and your ass would be able to thank you for it. Regulus hands held you firmly in place as you tried to move to kiss him. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so.” </p><p>Regulus commented before getting up and bending you over the kitchen table. </p><p>“You’re going to make it up to me and I’m going to punish you. You’re not going to forget who your husband is.” </p><p>Regulus wanted to “play rough” and you were starting to get wet with anticipation. You felt one of his hands run over your bare ass. </p><p>“Regulus.” </p><p>You gasped the moment that Regulus’ hand made contact with your bottom. </p><p>“Now see what you made me do.” </p><p>Regulus murmured as he leaned down to press a kiss to your spin. He carefully undid your bra and removed the garment without a word. Long skilled fingers stroked down your spine and sides until Regulus reached the top of your thong. Instead of pulling them off, as he normally would, Regulus tugged them hard enough to make the dainty fabric tear. </p><p>“Spread your legs, please.”</p><p>Regulus’ voice was soft but laced with warning. You quickly did as you were told. Regulus placed a hand back on your red ass cheek. He lovingly stroked your skin again before slapping you again. You whimpered under his hand. You knew that you could always use your safe word but decided against it. </p><p>Like it or not, you’re turned on.<br/>
A truer thought couldn’t have been made. If Regulus decided to finger you, he would find your pussy soaking for him. </p><p>Regulus knelt down behind you before running a finger from the crack of your ass down to your entrance. </p><p>“You’re so wet, sweetheart. Wet for me.” </p><p>“Of course, it's for you.” </p><p>You replied but stopped the moment that you felt Regulus’ tongue following his finger’s trail. Regulus internally smiled when you shivered under his tongue. He knew that the moment he began to eat you out, you would turn into his needy little whore...and he was right. You were crying his name as his tongue pressed inside. Regulus could taste himself on you from your little romp earlier in the day. It was no wonder that the two of you were nearly late to meeting Evan in the first place. Getting out of bed after the nap proved to be harder than Regulus expected. </p><p>Regulus stood up and wiped his chin. </p><p>“Our room...now.” </p><p>You didn’t wait to be told twice. Hurrying down the hallway to the bedroom, you nearly tripped over your own feet. Regulus was walking slowly behind you and chuckled. </p><p>“Clumsy little bitch.”  </p><p>Normally you would have made a cutesy comment but decided not to press your luck. You also wanted to see just what Regulus had planned. He was in his clear dominant mood and you were ready for whatever tricks that were up his sleeve. </p><p>You quickly lay down on the bed as Regulus went to the wardrobe. He stood moving stuff around for a moment before coming back with his Slytherin tie in one hand. </p><p>“Hands up, princess.” </p><p>Regulus ordered. When you didn’t move fast enough, Regulus placed himself on your chest and quickly tied your hands to the headboard. After making damn sure that you weren't going anywhere, Regulus stood and slowly unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. </p><p>“Try and get out of that.” </p><p>He commented with a smirk. You didn’t dare try to move either. This was a test, a trick to see if you would dare go against his wishes. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>Regulus praised as he pulled your legs apart. From his place above you, he could see that your clit was glistening in the bedroom light. </p><p>“Oh, you needy little slut. Don’t you even think about coming.” </p><p>Regulus' voice was hard as his index finger made contact with your clit. He teased you for a few moments, dropping his head for his tongue to take the place of his finger.</p><p>“Reggie”</p><p>You squeaked his name wanting nothing more than to be able to run your fingers through his hair. </p><p>Frustrating </p><p>That was the only thing that you could think of to describe your feelings. Regulus lay giving your aching core little kitten licks. It wasn’t enough to really give you pleasure but enough to tease you. </p><p>“Who do you belong to?</p><p>Regulus questioned. Your eyes snapped open. </p><p>“You know that it's you.” </p><p>You said, a bit more sassy than you planned. Regulus laughed. </p><p>“I think it's time we fill that pretty little mouth so no more sassy things will come out of it.” </p><p>Regulus quickly unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers down. You whimpered at the sheer sight of him naked. Regulus was so lovely without his clothes on. Your husband had the perfect body and now you had the chance to show him just how much that you loved him. </p><p>“Open.”</p><p>Regulus ordered as he put a leg on either side of your chest. You obediently did as you were told and slightly gagged when Regulus shoved his thick cock inside with one thrust. </p><p>“hmm fuck.”</p><p>Regulus grunted as he gently began to rock his hips into your mouth. You breathed through your nose trying as eagerly as possible to please Regulus. If you pleased him, maybe Regulus would take pity on you and finally make love to you. </p><p>
  <i>Not happening…</i>
</p><p>A voice in your head replied. Regulus was going to have his way no matter how much you pleaded with him or pledged your undying love. </p><p>“That’s a good girl.” </p><p>Regulus praised before withdrawing from your mouth and placing his cock between your breasts. He wanted to keep his hard ass dom act up and the moment that you moaned for him...Regulus knew that he could. </p><p>“Merlin, sweetheart, you’re a sight.” </p><p>Regulus said before pressing your breasts around his cock and rocking his hips. </p><p>“I bet Evan only wishes that he could touch you like this.” </p><p>Regulus said with a cocky sneer. He didn’t say anything for a few moments longer as he continued to fuck your tits enjoying watching them bounce with each thrust. You, meanwhile, watched his movements with lust filled eyes as Regulus leaned over to the bedside table. His cock pulled free from your tits as he sat back up with the bullet toy in his hand. </p><p>“Regulus, you know that makes me come.” </p><p>You whimpered as Regulus switched the toy on and massaged it over your clit down to your entrance. </p><p>“Interesting. Why should I care?”</p><p>Regulus questioned. You gazed up at him with half closed as the vibrations from the toy soothed the dull ache that had been flowing through your core. </p><p>“I’ll come.”</p><p>You whimpered in a weak response. Regulus laughed. You were a heaving, wet, throbbing mess...just as he wanted you to be. </p><p>“That isn’t my problem is it? It shouldn’t be yours either. I should be making you come on purpose but no, you had to go and show your ass. Therefore, this night, me punishing you is your problem. If you want to be a slut then you will be treated like one.” </p><p>Your pussy ached with a need to come as Regulus moved the toy in a painfully slow circular pattern. With each move of his wrist, you focused harder and harder not to come. </p><p>
  <i>Orgasms ...the little death…</i>
</p><p>The knot in your stomach began to form. You were going to come and displease Regulus even more. He was going to spank you like a naughty whore. Your ass was going to be a bright red mess of sore tender skin…</p><p>...and just like that the vibrations stopped. Your eyes snapped open as Regulus climbed off of you. Looking for him frantically, you were desperate to have your husband inside of you. If he would just push in and feel how nice and wet you were for him, Regulus wouldn’t be able to resist. You knew your husband well. Sex, especially balls deep passionate where the both of you were sweaty messes, was Regulus’ favortie. Once he was inside, he would see how wet you were for him. </p><p>You bit your lip as Regulus started rummaging around in the bedside drawer again. He looked up at you with a sassy little smirk before taking out the vibrating cock ring. </p><p>“Regulus...you aren't playing fair.” </p><p>“You can always use the safe word.” </p><p>You shook your head. That was the last thing that you wanted! You wanted whatever Regulus had to give. This was how your little game worked. You would be desperate to come and Regulus was more than happy to get you there while keeping up a “tough exterior.” </p><p>“Fuck the safe word.” </p><p>You replied, earning a smile from Regulus. </p><p>“Good girl.”  </p><p>He replied. Regulus took his place over you before letting his left hand fall to cup your face. </p><p>“Such a good girl. It makes me wonder why you have to be so difficult sometimes.” </p><p>Regulus’ cock was shoved inside of you before you were able to say anything else. Both of you groaned at the pressure. Between the pressure and the vibrations, both of you were unable to move or make a sound. Regulus was regrouping himself as he gave you small half thrusts. </p><p>“Baby, you feel so fucking great.”</p><p>Regulus’ voice slowly pushed you closer and closer to the edge. Every word, every syllable pulled at your pussy. With every, now deep, thrust of his hips he was  stretching you and shoving the vibrating ring into your clit. Regulus fucking you harder with each thrust made you scream his name. Regulus had you entirely at his whim. </p><p>You were his sweet little sub and you loved every moment of it. </p><p>“You’ve been a good girl. Come.” </p><p>You didn’t need to be told twice. Regulus only had to shove in once more before you came. The moment that you squirted against his thigh. </p><p>“God damn it, that was fucking hot.” </p><p>Regulus moaned. It was his turn to come now. He returned to his deep thrusts. In your post orgasmic state, you could only moan his name over and over as Regulus yanked your legs over his shoulders. With each thrust, Regulus came closer and closer to his desired outcome. </p><p>You sighed the moment Regulus came hard inside of you. Neither of you moved for a moment. Regulus remained lodged inside of your body letting your body milk all of the come that he had to give. </p><p>“Damn.” </p><p>Regulus said with a lazy smile. He was relieved to see you smiling up at him. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You whispered, lifting up enough to kiss his lips. Regulus’ messy curls fell down into your face as the kiss continued lazily. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Regulus replied. You lay back against the pillow as Regulus withdrew. He reached down to pull the silicone ring off and placed it back in the bedside table for the next go around.</p><p>“Wait here.” </p><p>Regulus murmured before getting up and going into the bathroom. You lay feeling completely and thoroughly fucked. From the bedroom, you could hear the jacuzzi tub running. </p><p>Regulus returned to the bedroom and gently lifted you bridal style into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck to press kisses to his collarbone.</p><p>“Let's make that cute little ass of yours feel better.” </p><p>Aftercare...Regulus was perfect at this. Whether it be him rubbing soothing lotion over your raw skin while whispering how much that he loved you or another way, you were always treated like his personal princess after a rather rough fuck. Tonight, it looked like it was going to be a nice warm bath with soothing essential oils. </p><p>Regulus stepped into the tub before gently sitting down and settling you against his chest. You nuzzled against his body and breathed in his scent. </p><p>“I’m glad that you're my mine.” </p><p>You stated with a sleepy sigh. Regulus kissed the top of your head as he relaxed into the hot water. </p><p>“What a coincidence. I’m glad that you are all mine too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>